Future of the Past
by Jevana
Summary: Years after the end of Dragonball GT, an alien race has taken over the planet earth. Refugees that escaped are being hunted, especially one girl, who just happens to be the daughter of Son Goku Jr...


_Author's notes:_ Ah...it feels so good being back on in the anime sectiong ^.^ All right, if you enjoyed this fic before, you're going to like it even more now, for I am going back and adding some details as well as fixing the grammer mistakes and such. ^.^ I know, I'm so great! Anyways, this shouldn't take as long as how I attempted to do to **AAIH**, which I'm thinking about taking down. o.o;;; Anyways, enjoy your read! ^.^ ***DanDan begins to play*** O_O ***runs off to find the music**  
  
_Disclaimer:_ I DO NOT OWN DB/DBZ/DBGT! I only own the characters you DON'T recognize (which will be quite a few) ^.^  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Prologue**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_When everything is gone,  
When there is no trust,   
When there is nothing, but battle,  
The never-ending lust,   
For blood, for salvation,  
There will be no one to save us,   
From our extermination..._  
  
  
  
  
  
"The intruders are attacking the base! The intruders are attacking the base! I repeat: the intruders are attacking the base!" The shout over the sound system was not heard by many for it was covered by both alarms and shouts of fear as many people rushed to get to safety, knowing what was to come.  
  
Two people who were trying to escape the on-coming dangers was a little girl and a man.   
  
"Papa!" the little girl cried, clutching the man tightly around the neck. The man was running with the child in his arms, racing to get aboard a space pod so he could escape as the rest of the people had. He was covered with sweat and grime as he had been running for quite sometime, still not finding a safe exit.  
  
"Don't worry," the man told her, soothingly. "everything will be all right..."   
  
The child whimpered, but was silent for a while longer as her father continued to search. Not more than a few minutes afterward, the man spotted a pod not too far away through the dark bangs that were now hanging in his dark eyes. There was at least room for ten people on the pod, just enough for himself and his child...  
  
"Hurry!" a woman yelled suddenly, gesturing wildly from inside the large space pod, which was now near full of people. The man snapped his head toward her and began to run as fast as he could to the pod, but the door slammed shut a second before he reached the door.  
  
"No!" the woman shouted from inside the pod as she pounded her fists on the oval, glass window. The man could only give her one last look of sadness--for he knew that it may be the last he would ever see her--before running down the corridor.  
  
"Momma!" the little girl shrieked, reaching for the woman that was far behind them. The man soothed his daughter as he ran and only skidded to a stop when he saw another pod--one that had enough room for one person.  
  
"The intruders are in the base! I repeat: the intruders are in the bas-" The yell on the sound system was cut short for the most obvious reason: the intruders had killed the one making the announcement.   
  
Just as the announcement was cut off, a figure stepped out of the shadows, an evil grin on his face. The little girl clutched her father's neck tighter, her dark blue eyes wide in fear of the unknown creature, who stopped only meters aay from the father and daughter.  
  
"Well, well, look what we have here. The last two living inhabitants in this sector," the person said with an air of satisfaction. This new person was a tall, muscular built humanoid being who had a bluish-green tint to his skin and hair. His hideousl grin grew wider as he continued, tauntingly, "And look who it is! The great Son...the only person left who can barely defeat one of my kind."  
  
The dark-haired man, Son, held his small daughter close, knowing that the new person was, indeed, dangerous. The new alien humanoid cocked his head to the side, the grin still on his face as if he enjoyed causing the fear which the two other beings felt.  
  
"Why, Son...I didn't know that you had a child." He paused, not changing his expression. "She will be a good apprentice for the Ik--"   
  
The little girl's cry of fear interrupted the alien. He glared at her, causing her to go silent with a whimper as she buried her head into her father's shouler.  
  
"Leave us, Zoridan," the one called Son commanded. "or I will have to kill you as I have with others of your kind."  
  
Zoridan folded his arms over his chest cockily. "Really? If I recall...the last time you said that you ended up beaten and was lucky that that patrol group of yours came."   
  
He laughed while Son glared at him.  
  
"I can defeat you, and I will," The latter told the former. The little girl was now trembling slightly in her father's arms. Zoridan scowled, but still held the amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Your kind is a nuisance. We will be rid of you once I finally find their hidden base." Son was stunned at this. He had thought that the rest of the people like him had already been hunted down and killed. Zoridan noticed his enemy's surprised expression and continued, after regaining his cockiness, "Yes, there are more like you. Except they have not reached the level you have. Pity. I would have liked to have fun before destroying them all."  
  
Son gritted his teeth together, trying to keep himself calm and clear headed so he wouldn't do anything rash. It wouldn't do any good. The little girl looked quietly to Zoridan, then to her father.  
  
"Papa," she whimpered and Zoridan laughed, causing the child to jump, surprised by the action. Son glared at the alien with intense hatred in his fiery gaze.  
  
"Yes, what a child! She knows she should fear me, as should you, Son," Zoridan said before studying the two with a serious expression, no humor in the matter, and adding, "Give her to me and I may let you go."   
  
Son was surprised at this. His enemy wanted to offer him a trade--a trade for his daughter's life to ensure safety for his own.  
  
"No," he answered flatly. Zoridan cocked his head to the side, not really certain if he had heard the other man correctly.  
  
"What?" he demanded with a hiss. The girl looked up at her father again, but this time with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"I said 'no,'" Son reiterated, monotone as he watched the alien carefully. Zoridan's eyes narrowed dangerously before he pulled out a weapon which remarkably resembled a pre-war gun.  
  
"Give her to me now...or you shall die," Zoridan commanded.   
  
Son just smirked.  
  
"Go on ahead. It's better than knowing that I gave my daughter's life to you just so I could go free," he spat at the horrid creature in front of him. Son then noticed the wild look in Zoridan's eyes, the look he knew all too well for he had seen it before every battle with him. It signaled that Zoridan was about to attack, and his attacks were not weak.  
  
Son then backed against the wall and searched for the button that would open the pod with his free hand as he supported his child with his right arm. Zoridan noticed this and quickly reacted, rising his gun and firing a shot at Son's right shoulder.  
  
"_AH_!" Son screamed in pain, dropping the girl, who landed hard on the ground. The girl looked up to him and saw, eyes widening slightly, her father clutching his right shoulder and wincing in obvious pain.  
  
"Papa!" she shrieked, watching the dark red liquid pour from the wound and onto Son's hand and staining his shirt. Zoridan smirked when Son looked up at him, wide-eyed and suprised.  
  
"Looks as if the great Son has been defeated once again. Oh, what I wouldn't give to see the look on your ancestor's face if he had seen this," Zoridan chuckled, then became serious once again, "Now, I will tell you again: Give me the child."  
  
The little girl then latched onto her father's leg, afraid to be away from him while Son hissed some curses through clenched teeth. Zoridan kept his gun raised, aimed right at the man's chest.  
  
"So, Son...what do you think you are going to do to resist now that you have been wounded?" Zoridan asked, his cocky manner returning.  
  
Son grinned up at him, pain etched into his face.  
  
"This," he answered with a defiant hiss. Suddenly Son spun around, hit the button that opened the door, and, in less than a second after it was open, kicked out the leg his daughter was holding tighly onto. The girl, surprised by the increditably fast movement, lost her grip and fell off into the pod, the door closing automatically behind her.   
  
Immediately after she was in, Son hit the launch button, but just before the door was closed and the pod had launched, a gun shot rang hollowly throughout the corridor. The little girl screamed as her father froze stiffly in his spot and, with one last look at his daughter, collapsed onto the ground, obviously dead.   
  
All this happened in less than twenty seconds.  
  
"_Papa_!" the girl yelled from inside the pod, pounding her small fists against the glass with tears streaming down her soft, rounded face. Zoridan kicked Son's still form--to confirm that he was dead--and, when he received no reaction whatsoever from the body, looked to the pod. The little girl stared at the scene before her, horrified, as the pod began to launch. She then looked up to the alien. She memorized Zoridan's heartless eyes and cruel grin, which held the horrid grin of victory for his kind.  
  
As the space pod shot off of the earth's surface, out of the atmosphere, and into space, the little girl cried. Her thoughts remained on her father, who was now dead, and the man who had killed him with no mercy.   
  
  



End file.
